American Idiot (album)
Green Days newest album * '' Released: Sept. 1st * '' Recorded: Feb. 23, 2003 – Jan. 2004 * '' Genre: Punk, Alternative, Punk pop * '' Length: 57:16 * '' Label: Reprise Records|left|thumb|96px|American Idiot]] * '' Producer(s) Rob Cavall Green Day The Story As a rock opera, the theme of the album largely deals with the nature of individuality and rebellion. Some people attribute the story to be about the War in Iraq, or more commonly about the life of a troubled teenager struggling for identity in the midst of an uncaring world. However, at it's surface, the story of American Idiot is about a character named "Jesus of Suburbia" who leaves his hometown and moves to the city. One theory is that after moving he changes his persona to Saint Jimmy. Others believe that he has multiple personality disorder. Another belief is that He joins a cult founded by Saint Jimmy. During the last half of the story (which lasts a little more than a year), "JoS" falls in love with an un-named character, who he describes as extraordinary, and a rebel. At the very end of the story, "JoS" is left in a state of confusion because "Saint Jimmy" committed suicide, it is unclear whether he destroyed that persona, destroyed the personality or Saint Jimmy being a real person actually committed suicide, and the un-named character, that "JoS" now refers to as "Whatsername" , either due to having forgotten her name or because he never knew it, has left him. Trac Listing 1. "American Idiot" song – 2:54 2. "Jesus of Suburbia" – 9:08 * I. "Jesus of Suburbia" – 1:50 * II. "City of the Damned" – 1:51 * III. "I Don't Care" – 1:31 * IV. "Dearly Beloved" – 1:09 * V. "Tales of Another Broken Home" – 2:38 3. "Holiday" – 3:52 4. "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" – 4:20 5. "Are We the Waiting" – 2:42 6. "St. Jimmy" – 2:55 7. "Give Me Novacaine" – 3:25 8. "She's a Rebel" – 2:00 9. "Extraordinary Girl" – 3:33 10. "Letterbomb" – 4:06 11. "Wake Me Up When September Ends" – 4:45 12. "Homecoming" – 9:18 * I. "The Death of St. Jimmy" * II. "East 12th St." * III. "Nobody Likes You" (Mike Dirnt/Green Day) * IV. "Rock and Roll Girlfriend" (Tré Cool/Green Day) * V. "We're Coming Home Again" 13. "Whatsername" – 4:12 Singles American Idiot" * Released: 31 August 2004 * Chart positions: #61 (U.S.), #3 (UK), #1 (CAN), #7 (AUS), #28 (GER) "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" * Released: 29 November 2004 * Chart positions: #2 (U.S.), #5 (UK), #1 (CAN), #5 (AUS), #13 (GER) "Holiday" * Released: 14 March 2005 * Chart positions: #19 (U.S.), #11 (UK), #21 (CAN), #24 (AUS), #50 (GER) "Wake Me Up When September Ends" * Released: 13 June 2005 * Chart positions: #6 (U.S.), #8 (UK), #8 (CAN), #13 (AUS), #22 (GER) "Jesus of Suburbia" * Released: 14 November 2005 * Chart positions: #17 (UK), #24 (AUS), #26 (NZ), #82 (GER) External links * ''Official Green Day website * ''GeekStinkBreath.net page on the album